


Christmas Compromised

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: "Braeden/Malia + decorating the tree together"





	Christmas Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

‘That’s not how you do it,’ Malia growls, arms crossed over her chest.

‘Yes. It is,’ Braeden argues. She’d really looked forward to their first Christmas in their apartment, but it’s been a disaster from the start. They argue about everything: the lights, the colours, tinsel or no tinsel, snow or angel hair, the size of the tree; and now they’re arguing about how to decorate it.

‘You’re supposed to wrap it around, like the stripes on a candy cane.’

‘You need to loop it, and then criss-cross.’ Braeden holds op the lights. ‘Because it’s a _loop_!’

‘So we’re just gonna criss-cross everything? The garlands too?’ Malia asks, eyes wide in disbelief.

‘Yes! That’s how you decorate Christmas trees!’

‘And it’s gonna look like a tree shaped argyle sock!’

‘An… argyle sock?’ Braeden repeats, then bursts out laughing. ‘Says the one wanting to look our Christmas tree like a _candy cane._ ’

Malia’s jaw clenches, then she starts laughing too. It’s not long before they’re both clutching their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes. Braeden lies down on the floor, unable to stay on her feet. she can just see her girlfriend sitting against the couch, head resting back on the seat. Finally, with aching cheeks and stomachs, they catch their breaths. She reaches her arm out, and pinches Malia’s toe to get her attention.

‘Sorry,’ she says.

‘Me too.’ Malia looks at her with rueful smile. ‘That was probably the dumbest fight we’ve ever head.’

‘Probably,’ Braeden admits. ‘But we still don’t know how we’re gonna decorate that thing.’ She points at the tree. ‘And we can’t just leave it like this. It looks so sad and naked.’

‘We can alternate,’ Malia suggests. ‘Argyle sock one year, candy cane the next.’

Braeden sits up and nods. That’s not a bad idea. ‘So… we start with argyle sock?’

‘We flip for it.’

Braeden pulls a penny from her wallet. She balances it on the side of her pointer finger. ‘Your call,’ she says and flips the penny up.

‘Heads,’ Malia says, then snatches the penny out of the air and slams it on the floor. ‘I know you know how to win, even after you’ve flipped it,’ she answers Braeden’s questioning eyebrows.

Braeden shrugs and smirks. ‘Let’s see what it is.’

Malia removes her hand, and huffs, mouth pulling into a pout. ‘It’s tails.’

‘Ha! In your face!’ Braeden cheers, then plants a placating kiss on Malia’s cheek. ‘I love you. You can do the fake snow on the windows.’

‘I love you, too. Just know that I’m going to candy cane the hell out of the tree next year. I’m talking red and white, and actual candy canes,’ Malia warns.

‘And that’s your prerogative.’ Braeden stands up, pulling Malia with her. She grabs the string of lights where she dropped it on the floor and hands it to her girlfriend. ‘Can you please loop this around the tree? I have pictures of argyle socks to google.’

‘Maybe they have really big ones that we can hang up,’ Malia says with a grin.

Braeden grins back. ‘God, I love you so much.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
